Tail Concerto
is an action-adventure platform video game developed by CyberConnect for the PlayStation. It was published by Bandai in Japan in April 1998, and France the following December, with an English version released in North America in November 1999 by Atlus. The game features character designs and artwork by manga artist Nobuteru Yūki, and the Japanese version included the opening theme song "For Little Tail" performed by Kokia before her debut in the music business. The game serves as the first entry in the "Little Tail Bronx" series. Taking place in a steampunk fantasy world of floating islands populated by anthropomorphic dogs and cats, the scenario revolves around a canine police officer named Waffle Ryebread and his encounters with the Black Cat Gang, a group of sky pirates who aim to steal magic crystals to summon the ancient Iron Giant. Story Endless sky, vast ocean, and numerous floating islands... These are what the airbone kingdom of Prairie is comprised of. 50,000 Dog-People and and 2,000 Cat-People live here together in peace. They excavated still-functioning machinery and parts from the ruins of an ancient civilization, put them into practical use. And now begins a concerto of tailed-people where Waffle Ryebread, a young Police Officer, is assigned to protect Prairie's citizens and peace. Gameplay Tail Concerto is an action-adventure platforming game featuring three-dimensional characters and environments. Players control the character Waffle, who pilots a semi-humanoid mecha called the "Police Robo" with the ability to run, jump, climb on ledges, and hover in mid-air for brief periods. In addition, the mecha is equipped with a pair of mechanized arms that can pick up and throw objects such as crates and bombs, as well as a long-range "bubble blaster" used to damage or immobilize enemies. The game features support for the PlayStation's DualShock controller's analog sticks, which can be used for movement instead of the directional pad, as well as its built-in vibration feedback function. The game features a variety of levels, each with their own objectives that usually involve capturing enemy kittens by grabbing them with the Police Robo's limbs, as well as boss battles that take place at the end of certain stages. Some areas require the use of different means of travel, such as mine carts and a jet pack, or attacking enemies using heat-seeking missiles. While the game's camera remains static most of the time, the player is given the ability to rotate the view angle during certain action scenes. The game also contains role-playing game features such as the ability to explore towns and interact with non-player characters. Also hidden in each area are whistles that grant extra lives, and boxes containing pieces of photographs featuring artwork that may be viewed in a gallery once all the sections are found. Players may choose between one of three difficulty settings from the main options screen which directly affect the level of challenge, and progress can be saved to a PlayStation memory card. Voice Cast *Akio Suyama/Lani Minella, as Waffle Ryebread *TARAKO/Lani Minella, as Panta *Yuko Miyamura/Amanda Winn-Lee, as Alicia Pris *Kumiko Nishihara/Lara Jill Miller, as Stare Pris *Chieko Higuchi/Lara Jill Miller, as Flare Pris *Tusuke Akimoto/"Travis", as Russel Ryebread *Maaya Sakamoto/Lara Jill Miller, as Princess Terria *Ryusei Nakao/Ari Ross, as Fool *Ryutaro Okiayu/Jeff Hobbs, as Cyan Garland Category:Little Tail Bronx ko:테일 콘체르토